The Crests
by Steve Jester
Summary: I'm re-uploading this to actually get some reviews, need 5 reviews to post chpt 2. Flames accepted R/R please
1. Prolouge

The Crests

_The Crests._

By Steve Jester 

Disclaimers, notes and bullshit: I've got another fic using Carter Tachikawa's characters, so most, not all, of the kids are her's. The one kid that is not her's is Steve, because that is mostly me with a few changes. Mmmmmmm… did I forget something? Yea, I don't own digimon! Duh! The teachers mentioned are teachers at my school. One thing I'm going over the characters, a couple of changes, mainly age, to free up my creativity. 

Adults: 

Tai- 38 married to Sora 

Sora- 38 married to Tai 

Matt- 38 widower to Annie (she was one of those new digidestened) 

Annie (new)- deceased, was married to Matt 

Izzy- 37 married to Mimi 

Mimi- 37 married to Izzy 

Joe- 39 married to Sam (she's one of the new digidestened) 

Sam (new)- 39 married to Joe 

TK- 35 married to Kari 

Kari- 35 married to TK 

Davis- 35 married to Celine (she's not a digidestened, if I'm wrong let me know) 

Yolei- 36 married to Ken 

Ken- 36 married to Yolei 

Cody- 33 not married but has a girlfriend 

Willis- 35 divorced, single father (you'll see) 

Kids: 

Zack- 14 son of Tai and Sora 

Izzy Jr.- 13 son of Izzy and Mimi 

Maya- 13 daughter of Izzy and Mimi 

Kimi- 13 daughter of Izzy and Mimi (Izzy and Mimi had triplets) 

Adrian- 15 son of Joe and Sam 

Cloud- 15 son of Ken and Yolei 

Mika- 12 daughter of Ken and Yolei 

Micah- 12 son of Ken and Yolei (Mika and Micah are twins) 

Eli- 14 son of TK and Kari 

Joey- 11 son of TK and Kari 

Kyla- 11 daughter of Matt and Annie 

Steve- 14 son of Willis 

WAY TOO LONG! On with the story. 

The digidestened were lounging in the family room of the new house that they all bought, although TK designed it, at least those that were there. They were living in the middle of nowhere New York, actually a quiet town known as Phoenix, and three of the kids were in detention. Eli, Zack, and Steve had goofed off in English class and Mrs. Mastine gave them detention, which in middle school was basically sit and do your work until 3:05 the bad part, it was 2:30, and they were supposed to be at wrestling practice with Izzy and Micah, who just barely escaped the same fate with Sr. Tenillgla, the Spanish teacher. _Coach Roderick is going to kill me!_ thought Steve. Whereas Maya, Kimi, and Mika were at basketball practice, Adrian and Cloud, being in high school were starting track that day, high school sports start early, and Joey and Kyla were still in school, they were in their last year of elementary school and their school day hasn't ended yet. Actually we see only TK, Kari, Davis and Willis in the room. We join them when the phone rings, and TK is talking to Sora who is trying to get a job at the middle school, "That's fantastic Sora! ... What? ... WHAT?!" by now Kari was looking at TK strangely, "ELI IS IN DETENTION!!! ... Right I'll tell them. ... We'll see you at dinner." TK hung up the phone. 

"What's going on TK?" asked Kari with a felling that she wasn't going to like what she is going to hear. 

"Eli, Steve, and Zack are in detention. Although Sora did get her job and starts Monday." TK was about ready to go kill his son for that but knew better. 

"We can get around that, but what Willis said earlier is what I want to talk to you guys about." What you need to know is that they were talking about the crests and how they got them, "We got our crests around the same age as our kids are now, with exception of you and me," pointing to TK, "as we got our crests when we were eight," said Kari. 

"Do you think it's time for them to gather their crests?" said TK 

"Guys, four times I've tried that with Steve in the past three years, he has not even come close!" said Willis, "Although he always went alone, so maybe with his friends we might see results." 

We now join Izzy and Micah who are starting wrestling practice, "Coach," said Izzy 

"Yea," said Coach Roderick. 

"Steve, Zack, and Eli are going to be late," said Izzy as their coach acknowledges what he said and goes up to the wrestling room Micah's digivice goes off. 

"Shit, if it's Kimi again she has got to stop!" 

"Dude answer it, no-one's here." 

"Fine!" he searches his gym bag and finds his digivice, "Micah, who's this." 

"Micah, this is Joey" 

"Joey what's going on?" 

"Eli's digivice is still off and I need to talk to him." 

"Joey, Eli's in detention, possibly that is the reason his digivice is off. One thing, why are you calling now?" 

"School is getting out early." 

Micah goes red with anger, "Well call your mom then," he get off his digivice, "Damn!" 

"Micah..." 

But as Izzy opened his mouth to say another word the loudspeaker goes off saying, "Will Izzy Izumi Jr., Eli Takaishi, Zack Kamiya, Steve Jester, Micah and Cloud Ichijouji, and Adrian Kido report to the main office please." 

"Shit!!!" said Izzy, at last. 

We go to the elementary school where Joey and Kyla are already in the office, "The one thing Micah doesn't know is that mom is the one who wanted us to get out early," said Joey to Kyla. 

"Aunt Kari's looking worried, do you know what is going on?" 

"No idea." 

Also in the room is Kari who telling the secretary that she can pick up Joey and Kyla _The kids are getting a treat with what we have planed,_ thought Kari, _although Eli, Zack, and Steve are going to regret they got a detention when they're done with this._

"This is not going to be good!" said Adrian, they were outside and barely heard the announcement. 

"Yea, well why call the runts?" 

"That I don't know." 

They finally get to the office where only see Izzy and Micah, "Where's the others?" asked Cloud, not at all pleased, they also see Davis, "Hello Mr. Motamya." 

"They got detention," answered Izzy. 

"Great!!!" Cloud said sarcastically. 

At the middle school the announcement was, "Will Maya and Kimi Izumi, and Mika Ichijouji report to the main office please." 

Whereas Steve didn't like that. "Mrs. Mastine, may I use the restroom?" 

"If it's an emergency, yes." 

Steve didn't need a second time he ran to the bathroom and pulled out his digivice, "Dad," he told his digivice to look for. 

In the office were Willis was signing for the girls his digivice goes off, "Excuse me, I must have forgot to turn off my beeper." He went to a quiet place and turned on his digivice, "Willis here who's this?" 

"Your son, listen Maya, Kimi, and Mika got called down to the office and I'm in detention." 

"Uhhhhhhhh... whoops! I'll get you three out of there. Latter" 

Steve goes back to the class room and then this announcement is put on the loudspeaker, "Will Steve Jester, Eli Takaishi, and Zack Kamiya please report to the main office." 

After they got out of the class room Eli said, "Yea, we get out of a detention!" Eli took his backpack out of his locker, "Wonder why though?" 

"We'll find out won't we, but watch it or we might get double come Monday," said Zack. 

"Mr. Jester, what's this for?" asked Maya. 

"You'll see." 

"Maya, this is big if they're gathering us from practice," said Kimi. 

"Yea, but wasn't Steve, Zack, and Eli supposed to be at their practice?" said Mika. 

"Remember they got detention," said Maya. 

Just then Steve, Zack, and Eli came in. "Uhhhhhhhhhh... need sleep," said Steve. 

"Steve, you won't get a lot of sleep where your going, or maybe you will you never know," said Willis. 

We go back to the house and with the exception of the kids from the middle school and Willis everyone was there. They even got Tai out of the evening news run-through for this. They were going to send the kids out, without the adults, to the digiworld; though the kids didn't know this. They were going to try to get their crests. Willis and his little crew came into the house. "Shall we tell them now?" asked Willis to Kari. 

"Ok kids! We want to tell you something. You will remember that the adults, when we were kids we received crests representing our strongest traits, some of us received digieggs instead of crests," said Kari, "We are giving you some gear and then you are going to the digiworld. You will not be alone, you will have each other and the digimon." 

"Eli and Joey step forward," said TK, "You two will have these," he handed his sons loaded backpacks, Eli's had embroidered the crest of friendship and Joey's had the crest of hope, "in them is a laptop and some rations. Eli, you will be looking for the crest of friendship, Joey, you will look for the crest and digiegg of hope." 

Ken, Yolei, Joe, and Sam walk to the table with the backpacks, "Adrian, Cloud, up here," said Joe, He handed them their backpacks, Adrian, the crest of reliability, Cloud, the crest of kindness, "You two will be in charge, Cloud you will have the emergency equipment and both of you have first aid kits, as well as the basics that everyone has. Cloud you will look for the crest of kindness; Adrian you will look for the crest of reliability." 

Willis steps up, so does Steve, knowing what is going to take place, "Steve, look for the crest of destiny." Steve takes his backpack and sits down. 

Izzy and Mimi step up, and hand their kids their backpacks, "Izzy look for the crest of knowledge, Maya look for the crest of love, and Kimi look for the crest of sincerity," said Izzy 

Tai and Sora step up and hand Zack his pack, "Zack remember the crest of courage," said Tai, "remember it well." 

Matt steps up, "Kyla stay close to your cousin, and look for the crest and digiegg of light. That was Aunt Kari's crest." 

"I will," she said taking her backpack. 

Ken and Yolei step up and Yolei says, "Don't think we forgot you two," referring to Micah and Mika, "Mika look for the digieggs of love and sincerity, Micah look for the digieggs of knowledge and reliability. The reason is that Cody and I didn't get crests, we got digieggs." 

Kari steps up again, "You will be able to contact us via your digivices. You have 1 months rations, use them wisely. Anything else?" she looks at the rest of the adults who shake their heads, "All right then. Digiport open!" turning towards the computer. The kids went to the digiworld. 

That's chapter 1. So what do you think? R/R please!!!! If I spelt Davis' name wrong sorry. 


	2. The First Day

The Crests 

The Crests 

Chpt. 2 The First Day 

By Steve Jester 

Notes, disclaimers, and, bullshit: Sorry for the long time away, real life has it's drawbacks, but anyway this is Chapter 2 to my fanfic The Crests. We'll see how this turns out. I don't own Digimon. 

The kids land in the digiworld at a small campsite on a rather large lake. "Where are we?" asked Mika. 

"This is the camp our parents had in the digiworld when they came here," said Zack, "I remember dad talking about it." 

"The map program says the digimon are a five minute walk east," said Steve staring at his laptop. 

"Let me see this," Cloud took Steve's laptop and studied it, "Mmmmm… Ok I see now," he said handing Steve his laptop, "smart kid." 

"Steve, can you send a message to the digimon to get over here," said Adrian, "I don't want to go out there without the digimon." 

"You can do that with your digivice Adrian," Steve said. 

"Oh! I'll call the digimon." 

"Ok and while you do that we'll setup camp, won't we Izzy," Maya said. 

"Why do I always have to setup camp with you?" Izzy said. 

"Well, first it's a three person job so I thought it would be a great family job, and second I thought you were a strong, daring, wrestler." 

Micah couldn't stop laughing after that, "Fine I'll help," Izzy said finally. 

"The digimon should be here shortly," said Adrian. 

"Thanks Adrian," said Steve looking up from his laptop then he started back to his discussion with Cloud about what to do next. 

Kyla and Joey were talking by the lake when they saw something out in the distance, "Uhhh… Eli!" Joey said, "We have company!" 

That got everyone's attention. They looked at the water where the saw a long digimon, "Hold on, I'm going to find out what it is," said Steve. He typed up the digimon analyzer. "Guys that's Seadramon, we don't bother it, it won't bother us." 

"You sure about that?" said Kimi. 

"Positive." 

"Well it's coming right for us," said Cloud. 

"Wait! There's another digimon next to it!" said Mika. 

"That looks like Gatomon!" said Kyla. 

"Look next to her its Patamon!" Joey said. 

"Seadramon was an ally of our parents," said Zack. 

The rest of the digidestened looked at Zack. Zack just looked out at the approaching digimon. The digidestened looked at Zack with a new sign of respect. "Zack, how do you know this?" said Steve. 

"I just knew the way Gatomon and Patamon are near Seadramon just made the connection." 

Gatomon and Patamon arrive at the beach, "Good afternoon guys, the rest of the digimon are coming, there going to get something," said Gatomon. 

"So who's your friend?" said Micah. 

"He's Seadramon, the guardian of this lake, he takes care of the digimon in the lake." 

"Gatomon, what were the others going to get?" asked Cloud. 

"A scroll we found about three miles from here," Gatomon reported, "it was written in the digital world high language and I'm not that proficient in the high language." 

"I am," Steve said. 

"How?" Cloud asked, "None of our parents have taught us this." 

"My dad taught me, about three years ago." 

"Good," Gatomon said, "this is something even Gennai (AN: I probably spelt that wrong) can't read." 

"That could be a problem," Steve said, "for there's a harder language than the high one, the angelic one." 

"And you're thinking…" Micah said. 

"It could possibly be too hard for me," Steve said, "The reason is that the angelic language is so hard that only angels can read it. On an earlier trip I read a prophecy there are two angels responsible for keeping the balance, they've been in the real world though." 

"So, we can't find out who they are?" Maya asked. 

"There were two crest names that I couldn't decipher, so don't ask." 

"They're here!!" Patamon said as the rest of the digimon came running to their partners. Teirrermon (AN: probably spelt that wrong too) walked to Steve, "We found this scroll, can you read it?" 

"Give me the scroll," Steve said as he took the scroll. He opened the scroll and took a look at it. "Hmmm…" Steve mused, "This is a copy of the prophecy I read earlier." 

"So can you translate?" Adrian asked. 

"Hold on," Steve said as he tried to make out a couple words, "Yea here goes: 

`On the day when evil takes over the digital world this is what will happen as written by the prophet Gennai on the first day of the Internet Age. When the boy whose Kindness was stolen from him years ago redeems it, he shall start the chain of events that shall lead to the Great War. The Great War shall be the place of redemption for the balance. The Great War will last long, but at the end the Angels of Hope and Light shall appear and will restore the balance. The balance will be hard won, but shall be. This is the prophecy of Angels as written on the first day of the Internet Age by Gennai the prophet.' 

There's more but it just describes the angels and the Great War." 

"Hope and Light! Those are our crests!" Joey said pointing to Kyla. 

"I think this actually represents your parents Joey," Mika said, "and my father." 

 "Gennai…" Steve said with a touch of anger. 

"Now Steve," Maya tried to console her best friend, "Gennai might have lied to keep us out of finding out the truth." 

"Gatomon, how long ago did you talk to Gennai about this?" Steve asked. 

"Yesterday, I can take you to him." 

"Take us," Steve said, "All of us." 

"One second," Gatomon said, "Alright Steve. The digiport is ready." 

"Let's go!" 

The digidestened stepped through the digiport and appeared in front of an old style, Japanese house and garden. Maya looked up, "Uhhh… guys. We're under water!!!" 

"Don't worry Maya," Biyomon said, "We're safe here." 

"Who's there making all that racket!" Gennai said, "Ah, the digidestened children!" 

"Yea, Gennai. We've come for answers," Steve said, "I asked Gatomon about the scroll and she said you can't read it, when in fact you wrote it!!!" 

"Whoa calm down, they must have left before I told them I lost my glasses. That's the reason I couldn't read it." 

"So your saying you could read it now?" Adrian asked. 

"Yes," Steve handed the scroll to Gennai, "Now were did I put them again? Ah! Here they are," Gennai read the scroll, "Oh. Did you already read the scroll out loud, Steve?" 

"Yes, only the first paragraph," said Steve. 

"Then you're probably guessing who the angels are." 

"I think it's Eli and Joey's mom and dad, Kari and TK Takaishi," Mika said, "and my father is the person that had his kindness taken from him." 

"Well young Mika, you're half right, your father is Ken Ichijouji, if I'm correct in saying so," Mika nodded her head, "as well as the father of your twin brother, Micah, and your older brother, Cloud?" Mika nodded her head again, "Yes, your father is that person. But the angels are not your parents," talking to Eli and Joey, "Actually," now talking to the whole group, "they are in you presence as we speak." 

"That's us!" Joey said, "Kayla and I!" 

"Correct!" Gennai said. 

"Now hold it!!!" Eli said, "I'm personally responsible for anything that happens to those two and if I have to explain to mom and dad and Uncle Matt why there kids are now angel freaks, I'd rather not be in that position THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!" 

"Calm down, let me explain. First off the Great War hasn't started yet, but the chain of events leading to it has. You don't have much time." 

"Hold it, I think our parents might want to hear this," Izzy said. 

Gennai paused for a moment, "You're the son of Izzy Izumi, right?" 

"Yes, I'm Izzy Izumi Jr." 

"I'm e-mailing you're father as I speak." 

For about two minutes everyone was silent until the older digidestened appeared in a window above them. "Yes Gennai we're here. Are our kids all right?" said Tai. 

"We're fine, dad," Zack said. 

"That's good, so what's up?" TK said. 

"In my hand is a scroll with the prophecy of Angels," Gennai said, "The parents of Joey and Kayla are lucky because those two are the angels. The parents of Eli and Zack are the parents of the protecters. The Great War will start in 7 days. Your kids will all be able to do their part in the win but in the end, it will be won by Joey and Kayla. Who did you put in charge of this group?" 

"Adrian and Cloud," Kari said. 

"No! Personally I think it should be Steve, Maya, Zack, and Eli. Zack and Eli because they are protectors, Steve because of his tactical skills, and Maya because of her people skills." 

"It's in your hands," Izzy Sr. said (AN: The Izzy from the show), "We trust your judgment." 

What will become of the digidestened? Find out in the next chapter! 

Oh! A cliffhanger!!! What can I be thinking? Guess you'll have to find out next time, R?R please!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
